


The Mountain Trolls' Lair

by terriblehorriblekinks (sadiebubs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extreme Prolapse, Graphic Description, M/M, Monster sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Prolapse, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Warning this is fucked up, magical amputation, monster on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiebubs/pseuds/terriblehorriblekinks
Summary: Lias is the only one to survive the destruction of his village, taken by the cruel and revolting mountain trolls as a play thing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	The Mountain Trolls' Lair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story with pretty intense kinks and a focus on prolapse, read the kinks and beware. This story also alludes to death and monsters eating people, but nothing explicit. My kinks are weird, but also almost entirely fantasy, and I this story does not reflect any of my real work views.

Lias stared forward blankly as another one of the mountain trolls thrust into him, the frequency of his use and size of their organs leaving his body rearranged for its new purpose. The boy felt a tear roll down his cheek as the large grey skinned creature grunted above him, each thrust causing his stomach to bulge from the size of it. The thing let its long tongue roll out, running up up Lias’ back as it shuttered, releasing his seed inside of the boy, lewdly grunting as it hilted inside of him.

Lias had never gotten used to the smell of the cave, a mix of animal furs and the putrid natural scent of mountain trolls, it made even the moments he wasn’t being raped unpleasant, every moment permeated by the scent of the monsters that had taken everything from him. The troll currently using him was one of the least well endowed of the tribe, however even by relative human standards its cock was enough to thoroughly dominate him. It was as thick as a man’s forearm, , short compared to its width, but still at least eight inches long, enough to make the boy feel as if the deepest parts of his body were being violated by the filthy creature.

The thing pulled out of him, the wet sound of his abused hole trying and failing to close being an all to familiar one. He hadn’t seen what it looked like, but he could guess. As the cock was removed from him, the boy’s wrecked and abused innards made a sickening splorching sound as they moved to fill the the empty space left by the troll’s engorged organ, the puffy red flesh of his insides protruding lewdly as the once functioning ring of muscle bulged outwards in a pitiful attempt to hold them it. The smaller trolls’ cocks only served to maintain this, the chief however demanded that it grew, Lias finding himself thankful when the lesser trolls used him as he could barely feel them anymore, they did not make his body betray his mind the way the chieftain did.

Lias began to tear up more as the troll walked away, dragging his claws along the boy’s round ass as he left, blood welling up where the claws had traced, leaving another mark of dominance gored 

on his bruised and cut body. He shuddered as he felt an uncomfortable sticky feeling as the troll’s spent seed ran down his thighs, a disgusting reminder of what his life had before. A reminder of all that had been taken from him. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, whether it had been weeks or months since they had burned his village and devoured everyone he knew. For some reason they had chosen him, a boy of sixteen to keep. All the others had been used as food.

He had tried to escape once early on. It was a decision made without thought or plan. It had been a mistake. The shaman among them had performed a ritual to render him as defenseless as a kitten, withering his arms and legs, causing them to wither and fall off cleanly at his hips and shoulders, leaving nothing but rounded stumps, his vision fading to nothing as the dark spell took effect, leaving him a blind cripple, completely dependant on those who had made him this way. He had cried and screamed for a long time after this, thrashing whenever he heard the sound of one of the trolls approaching. They must have decided the racket was too much, for next they took his voice, another ritual rendering him unable to make even the slightest mewl.  
It was in this state they had left him, a pair of orifices existing only for the pleasure of the tribe.

Lias felt anxiety well up in his chest as he heard the thumping of one of the large trolls approaching. All he truly had to differentiate them from each other was the size of their organ, and the manner in which they raped him. He could tell from the way this one approached that it was not going to be gentle. The boy let out a silent cry of pain as the massive creature wrapped its hand around his slender waist, its claws digging into his lifted him up to face him, the boy flailing his useless stumps. Although he couldn’t see the face of the monster, he could smell its hot, putrid breath on his face as it grinned at him, its long tongue snaking out its mouth, licking up from his stomach to his face. The troll violently pulled the boy’s face towards his own, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He gagged as the taste of the troll's saliva assaulted his senses, his body attempting to reject the exploring tongue as it pushed further down, a distinct bulge forming in his throat.

At the same time, the creature reached down to Lias’ prolapsed, lustfully shoving three of his fingers in, being much thicker than the troll that had taken him before, pushing they into the puffy red flesh and scissoring his fingers, eliciting the boy to arch his back in pleasure as his body attempted to force the fingers out, only being met troll beginning to pump his thick and grubby appendages in and out of him, the natural wetness of the boy being enough to ease the entry. The troll continued to force his tongue down his throat, Lias beginning to feel consciousness slip away from his he continued. Just as he felt like he was going to black out, the creature snaked his tongue out of the boy’s throat, pulling his fingers out as he repositioned the torso, its cock now disgustingly engorged. 

The boy felt a shiver down his spine as it was lined up with his destroyed cunt, his body betraying him again as cock was slowly pushed in, the fat ring of muscle that used to be his asshole easy accepting the organ as large as a man’s thigh, his red tube of flesh being pressed back inside of him, despite its efforts to stay out. He moaned in silent ecstasy as he felt his intestines stretch to accommodate the length, the troll wrapping its hand around his waist as it began to thrust in and out of him violently, using him like a tube of meat. It continued, the bulge in his stomach moving up and down along with the monster’s cock, feeling as his tube of flesh began to form around the cock, being pulled out more and more with each thrust, not fully going back inside, even as the troll hilted.

He had no idea for how long this went on, only impotently squirting his seed onto the filthy furs beneath him again and again, being in a nearly constant state of climax. It almost felt as if his entire body was falling out of his wrecked cunt, the tube of red flesh completely encasing the troll’s massive cock as it pulled out, violently thrusting back in, the flesh expanding and contracting, now not able to stay inside anymore. The troll continued to thrust vigorously, releasing a torrent of cum inside of the boy, gush after gush of filthy, scolding seed feeling his small body, his stomach swelling to accommodate it. The troll held there for a long while before pulling his cock out, cum flood out from what could no longer be properly called an ass. The puffy red tissue cascaded out, unfurling upon itself as it grew, trying to push out what was no longer there.

Lias spasmed as the prolapse rested against the ground, leaking the cum of the troll onto the filthy furs beneath him, the large pile of red and abused flesh now a size to match the massive cock that had dominated his body. At that moment he felt happy..The sheer size of the pile of flesh constantly putting pressure on his prostate making the slightest movement send shockwaves of pleasure through his crippled frame. The troll above his slapped the pile of flesh hard, a sickening splashing sound echoing in Lias’ ears as he felt the shock it sent through his entire body, sending him climaxing into another chain of orgasms as he shook like jelly, the slightest movement sending him off into bliss again, finally after one last explosive orgasm, he passed out, insides hanging out, his body now thoroughly destroyed.


End file.
